


Did you love him?

by RatsAreNice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice
Summary: Hagakure comforts Ishimaru after Mondos death and discovers that there might be more to the two boys relationship than he first thought(Hiro and Takas relationship is supposed to be read as platonic but you can read it as romantic if you want)
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Did you love him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro and Takas relationship is supposed to be read as platinic but you can read it as romantic if you want

He knocked once

Silence

He knocked again

Silence

He knocked once again

More silence..

“T-Taka..? Are you okay?”

Nothing

At this point Hagakure was getting scared

He was starting to assume the worst

“Taka, i’m going to come in now..”

Hagakure opened the door to the hall monitors room slowly, not wanting to startle the boy

Looking around, Hagakure could see a small lump on the bed, Slightly shivering

Walking into the dark room and towards the lump, He could slightly hear sobs every so often

‘Oh..he’s crying’

Hagakure frowned, he had never been the best at comforting people when they were crying but Taka needed this right now

He sat down on Ishimaru's bed, reaching out to the small lump under the covers and placing a gentle hand on the fabric

“Hey, Ishimaru, It’s me Hagakure..I came to see if you were okay..”

The lump didn’t respond verbally only slightly shifting, symbolizing that the shivering hall monitor at least heard him

“You haven't come out of your room in a few days, Everyones really worried about you Taka..”

Okay so the last one was kind of a lie..nobody was really worried, the only people who were were Aoi, Sakura and Hagakure himself. But he felt like it was better than just saying that he was really the only one the care

Hagakure reached down to the covers slowly taking them back to reveal the hall monitor

Oh..

Ishimaru was still in his uniform, But It was slightly dirty and crumpled. He was curled into a ball, hugging Mondo's old jacket, which only made him seem smaller. His face was even worse. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were puffy. He had noticeable bags under his eyes as well, telling Hagakure that the Ultimate wasn’t getting much sleep

But then those eyes opened to meet Hagakures

And the sight of them almost made the young Clairvoyant flinch

The bright red, hope filled eyes were replaced with a much sadder and an even darker set. at first glance It almost seemed that they had even become slightly desaturated in color as well.

“Oh, Ishi..” Hagakure whispered leaning down to help the Hall Monitor sit up

The pale boy looked away from Hagakure's eyes, wiping his tear stained face

“Y-You didn’t have to check up on me..” Ishimaru practically whimpered out, his voice slightly raspy from crying so much

“Yes, I did have to!” Hagakure stated confidently reaching down to cup Takas cheeks in his hands, directing the boy face to look at his

“Just seeing you like this is making me even more worried” Concern laced Hagakure's words, making Taka start to shiver again and before he knew it, He was crying into Hagakure's shoulder

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Ishimaru, And let him cry into his shoulder while whispering small comforting phrases

While the other boy weeped, Hagakure looked down and noticed Mondos jacket

Slowley, Hagakure lifted the jacket up and placed it around Ishimaru's shoulders

Almost on instinct Ishimaru took both sides of the jacket and tugged it on quickly leaning into the warm but coarse leather

This slightly surprised Hiro, He had expected for Ishimaru to be comforted by the jacket but he honestly seemed almost attached with it

Hiro pushed Ishimaru away from himself slightly, looking into his eyes

“Would..Would it help if you..talked about..him” Hagakure questioned, unsure if what he said would help, or just trigger more tears to flow

Taka looked up at the tan boy, surprised at his words. He looked back down his expression softening, until he nodded slightly

Hagakure smiled at this “Then why don’t you tell me what you liked about him” He pulled taka back into the small hug they had before, leaning down onto the bed where they now both laid

“I..” Ishimaru sucked in a breath “I..I liked how he always got angry with everyone else, but he never yelled at me once..”

Hagakure's smile got bigger, through the words Hagakure could hear the old Taka and could even feel him smile slightly smile into his chest

“A-And i liked how whenever i would scold him for swearing he wouldn't swear at all for another hour..”

“And I liked how he only ever smiled at me..And how he never bothered to hide it around me”

“And i like how he would always compliment me on the smallest things”

“And i like how he would sneak me small gifts when no one was looking..I..I remember once he made me a wood carving of a deer, he always told me he thought it didn’t look that good but i kept it anyway..heh..”

Ishimaru's ramblings continued on and on..for what felt like a forever, Hagakure silently sighed with relief, he had gotten to the old Taka, with every sentence he could feel the pale boys smile grow wider, even when he thought it impossible

“You must have been really close, huh..” Hagakure said quietly in between one of Takas ramblings

“Yeah..” Taka said somberly

“...”

“Did..Did you love him” Hagakure wasn’t sure why he asked that question..but he did

“...”

“Yeah..i did..” Ishimaru said quietly, but just loud enough for Hiro to hear

They stayed like that for a while, eventually Ishimaru had fallen asleep in Hagakure's arms

Hagakure looked down at takas sleeping face pitifully, frowning when he noticed the tear stains

He reached out towards the sleeping face, wiping the tear stains off the boys cheeks

Getting up, Hagakure looked towards the clock on Ishimaru's nightstand

9:38

He decided that he should probably head back to his dorm since it was so close to curfew

Turning around Hagakure reached down and tucked Taka back into the covers, making sure he was as comfortable as possible

Hagakure walked back to the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible to not wake the sleeping boy that oh so needed to sleep

Closing the door behind him, He walked down the hall, heading back to his dorm to retire for the night

Hagakure sighed to himself, it seemed as though Ishimaru's grief was a little more intense than just losing a friend..


End file.
